This invention relates to an air cleaner for a three wheel vehicle and more particularly to an improved vehicle construction that facilitates servicing of the air cleaner element.
Many vehicles, particularly those used for recreational purposes, are operated in conditions that necessitate frequent servicing of various components of the vehicle. For example, vehicles such as three wheel engine driven vehicles are often operated in sandy areas such as at beaches or in deserts. Operating in this type of terrain causes the air filter element to become clogged more frequently than if the vehicle is driven over normal roads. However, such recreational vehicles oftentimes do not receive the necessary servicing due to the relatively inexcessible location of the components to be serviced. For example, because of the type of terrain over which they are operated, it is necessary to provide an air filter element for the induction system of the engine of such vehicles. However, due to the relatively compact nature of recreational vehicles and particularly those of the three wheel type, the air cleaner is normally located in an inexcessible area. As a result, the air filter element is not serviced as often as is necessary and poor performance results.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved vehicle construction in which the components to be serviced are located in a readily accessible area.
It is another object of this invention to provide a three wheel vehicle construction in which the air cleaner element may be readily serviced.